


What He Wants (He Gets)

by Lumeleo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Returning Home, Routine, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Kyouya is home. Dino is quite happy to do his part in helping him adjust to his return.





	What He Wants (He Gets)

“Boss?” Romario did not bother to knock, simply walking into Dino’s office. “He’s home.”

“Hm?” Dino looked up, then blinked. “You mean —”

“Kyouya, yes.” Romario nodded with a faint smile. “I’ve already taken the liberty or rearranging your schedule tomorrow. You probably shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

“You’re a treasure, Romario.” Dino barely took the time to put away his pen before shooting up to his feet. “Tell the kitchen —”

“To have his favorite dinner ready at the usual time, yes.” Romario chuckled. “We all know how this works, Boss.”

“I’d say we’re not that predictable, but we all know Kyouya’s a creature of habit.” Which meant it was indeed in his best interest to get to their rooms as quickly as he could.

When he got to the bedroom, he found a trail of clothes on the floor leading to the bathroom. They were dirty and worn, with some blood here and there, but without any large tears or cuts. It was a small relief, but not quite enough. It was a good thing he was going to get more proof of Kyouya’s safety soon enough.

The shower was running as he walked into the bathroom, but he didn’t have any illusions about being able to sneak in. Kyouya had no doubt sensed his approach before he even got to the bedroom, so there was little point in trying to be careful. Dino quickly worked off his clothes, walking up to the shower.

“You took your time.”

Dino chuckled to himself as he stepped in, feeling the water spray hit his skin. Kyouya was standing under the warm stream, though he had clearly already washed off the grime of his mission. Even so, Dino took a moment to run his hands along Kyouya’s body, examining him for any new wounds. There was nothing serious, mere scratches and bruises here and there, but he had to make sure. It wouldn’t have been the first time Kyouya tried to hide a serious injury.

“I don’t suppose it would help for me to say I’m fine.” Kyouya smirked but tolerated his examinations for a bit, even spreading his arms to give Dino better access. He rarely was so passive, but arriving home after a long mission was always… special.

It had taken Kyouya a long while to admit that he considered the Cavallone compound his home, and Dino was not about to bring attention to it, lest he withdraw again. It was best to simply go along with the motions, letting Kyouya fall into the familiar routine. Even someone as solitary as Kyouya needed a moment to readjust after so long out on the field, and Dino was all too happy to do his part.

After a moment Kyouya was clearly done with being examined, as he grasped Dino’s shoulders, spinning them both around so Dino was the one being beaten down by the water. It always took Dino’s breath away how easily Kyouya handled him, with easy strength hidden in the slim body.

Kyouya took his time examining Dino now, going over every last inch of Dino’s skin. Dino allowed this, speaking in a low tone about everything that had happened while Kyouya was away. Kyouya kept insisting he did not care at all, but he did like hearing Dino’s voice during these moments, and for all that he said he wasn’t paying attention to the actual words Kyouya always seemed to be suspiciously up to date on the events in Cavallone territory. Whether it was the information or simply the voice that Kyouya liked, he did want Dino talking while Kyouya was doing his examination, and Dino was all too happy to oblige.

Eventually Kyouya had traced his way over most of Dino’s body, hands and tongue committing every part to memory as though he wanted to make sure all of Dino was still there. Running his hands along Dino’s thighs, Kyouya came to a halt on his knees, face exactly level with Dino’s crotch. Dino’s excitement was obvious now, Kyouya smirking at the sight of his erection.

Dino gasped as Kyouya’s mouth brushed against the tip of his cock, except this immediately made Kyouya draw back and glare up at him. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

“Right. Sorry.” There were rules to follow, habits that had turned into something more like ceremonies, and Kyouya would not allow the rules to be broken.

Dino lost track of what he was saying, the exact words unimportant even as they fell from his lips in an increasingly breathless stream of nonsense. Kyouya seemed to approve, returning to his task. The sensations were making Dino dizzy, Kyouya’s hands caressing his thighs and Kyouya’s mouth on his cock, the warm water battering his back and shoulders, the cool tiles under his feet. He grounded himself by sinking his hand in Kyouya’s hair, an indulgence that Kyouya seldom allowed outside these moments, so clearly he should enjoy it while he could.

As his climax hit Dino fell back against the wall, head hanging as he tried to catch his breath. Kyouya remained his one grounding point, solid and present and home, finally home again after far too much time apart.

Dino gathered himself just enough to lift his head and look at his lover. Kyouya had drawn back to smirk up at him, dark hair plastered to his pale face by the water and tongue running along his lips as though he had just finished a delicious meal. Dino shivered at the look on Kyouya’s face, finally running out of words.

Kyouya looked smug, as satisfied as he ever had after a victorious battle, clearly perfectly aware of the effect he had on Dino. Not that it was a surprise to either of them, mind. Things always went like this when Kyouya returned home.

Kyouya’s voice was low, almost drowned out by the shower, but Dino found himself mouthing along anyway. Kyouya was a creature of habit, and Dino sometimes wondered if following the routine down to the last detail wasn’t as exciting to him as the physical aspects. Perhaps more, knowing Kyouya.

“Tastes like home.”


End file.
